


Indulgence

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Danny, Bottom Steve, Come Swallowing, Double Ended Dildo, Jockstraps, M/M, Public Sex, Top Steve, Wedding Rings, literally all porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: What happens when you and your husband both want to take it up the ass?
You get creative.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of me actually finally sitting down and watching this series for real, I decided to see just how much porn I could pack into 10k words - I think I've succeeded beyond my wildest dreams. Thanks to tumblr for the prompt, even if my original pairing wasn't these two for the particular idea. No matter - I have yet to encounter this situation with McDanno in my travels, so here you are. Please don't read this if you're looking for plot or any of that sort of thing. I couldn't be more serious.

Quietude isn't something terribly common in Danny's life anymore.  Sure there are times when it's less noisy but complete, beautiful silence?  Yeah, Danny doesn't realize it until he stops sweeping the floor and realizes the only sound he hears is the distant lap of water at the edge of the property.

 

Handling the dustpan so that he doesn't spill any dirt, he listens more intently to the quiet sound of his own breathing, finding himself settling with a sudden sort of piece.  Hawaii has been giving Five-O hell lately, so this rare moment is one to savor.  Steve's not even around to enjoy it, either; he's at his regular Saturday game of ultimate frisbee with some of the uniforms from HPD.  Steve’s all about morale building and unity between Five-O and the regular guys, especially when Steve asks things from them outside their normal line of duty.  Danny gets it, truly, but there’s also nothing wrong with just buying them a beer or two a couple times of month.  There’s no requirement that _says_ he has to go out and sweat with a bunch of guys for the sake of team building.

 

                Besides, it gives Danny the chance to do the housework that Steve always swears he’ll help with.  As much as he loves the guy, Danny would rather Steve be elsewhere when he cleans.  It gives him time to himself (along with all of that beautiful quiet) and gives Steve a chance to do something with someone who isn’t Danny.  Married they might be but breathing room is essential, and Danny knows good and well they get fed up with each other.  So it’s good; Danny cleans, Steve gets to run around and do Steve stuff.  Nothing wrong with playing the housewife every now and then.

               

                And there’s the extra perk of Steve inevitably coming home horny as hell because they didn’t fuck that morning, instead Steve goes for an extra long swim and leaves Danny to rest that much longer.  Mid-afternoon Saturday sex is a highlight of Danny’s week, a sweet little goal to remember whenever things get too tense/adrenaline-injected.  Saturday sex is always slow, warm, deep, without any sort of time constraint.  It makes Danny’s knees shake as he picks up his feather duster and starts to work on the living room.

                Danny does his best to try and focus on his task but his mind keeps drifting to Steve, the look of excitement over getting to play this morning as he’d poured coffee, talking about how there’s an Ultimate tournament coming up and yes, Danny had better be there to help cheer him on.  Danny had picked up on just enough to nod and grunt affirmatives, too busy watching Steve’s mouth move to get the gist of much else.  He’d almost been tempted to keep Steve behind a few extra minutes and at least get one good taste of him to hold him until he’d returned - but he’d been the good husband and let him go with a chaste peck, knowing full well that once they’d started neither of them would reach their goals for the day.  Danny’s regretting that now, because all he wants is to pin Steve against the door and kiss until his lips are numb.

               

                His cock twitches at the thought, and Danny has to tamp down hard on his lascivious thoughts; he’s got work to finish if he wants to spend the rest of the day in Steve’s arms.  Besides, Steve will rib him if he doesn’t follow through, not when he had sworn up and down that the house would be spotless when Steve returned.  The only thing worse than Steve in G.I. Joe mode is Steve in smug, I was right and you aren’t mode.  

               

                Not even his mind showing him images of Steve’s mouth around his cock is enough to shake him, but it comes close.  Or that Steve’s lips, glans, and hole are all the same gorgeous shade of pink, something that Danny finds himself verifying on a frequent basis.  Hell, when Steve gets home Danny honestly doesn’t know where he’ll want to shove his tongue first.  He’d think that collectively, six years of dating and marriage would be enough to cool his attraction to his husband but he’s been proven wrong at every turn.  The longer they’re together, the more he wants Steve.  He’s had more sex since being married to Steve than he’s had in is whole life.

                Again, Danny’s cock stirs against the silky insides of his gym shorts, all he can really stand next to his skin while he does housework.  He indulges in groping himself for just a moment, glad he forewent underwear so that he can almost feel the veins through his shorts.  His t-shirt clings to him with a light sweat, too, and he has no choice but to touch his nipples, letting the fabric build delicious friction against his skin.

                He drops his duster and leans against the back of the couch, eyes closed so that he can see Steve more fully in his mind’s eye.  He can already smell him, all grassy and salt-sprayed, definitely shirtless once his old football jersey he plays in had become too sweaty.  The hair on his chest and stomach will be stuck fast to his body instead of the slightly raised fuzz he normally sports, much of it pulled down from where his sweat drips.  Veins will be popped out, not only in his arms but his lower abdomen too – Danny loves to follow those, right down the line to his thighs.  God, Steve’s got the most incredibly sensitive inner thighs and most of the time, Danny has Steve pleading for him just from touching those long before his mouth ever reaches his hole.

                Oh – and Steve’s wearing a jockstrap today, because Danny had awakened just in time to see it disappear under his shorts.  It had framed his gorgeous ass so, so nicely, the straps tight around the bottom of his ass so that it got this extra little lift.  Steve can take off whatever else he pleases when they fuck this afternoon – but the jock stays on.  Maybe they’ll switch things up and Danny can be the piece of ass waiting for his big, muscle-bound jock of a husband.  Fuck, that’d be great, Danny being pushed and shoved however Steve wants him, the smell of sweat and Steve’s big dick all he’s aware of.  Of course, seldom is Steve in the mood to top.  For the most part, they’re okay with their tacit arrangement – but Danny does like to play back there, even if it does normally take some cajoling to get Steve to lick his ass.  It’s not that Steve is grossed out by putting his mouth there, at all – he’s just a far more willing giver, and he sees putting his mouth on Danny’s cock to be fastest way to getting it inside him. 

                In fact, Danny can’t even remember the last time Steve put anything other than his tongue up his butt – it’s definitely time for that to start changing a little.  Maybe even today.

                Danny takes a quick look around the living room, judging it to be done enough that Steve won’t say anything.  Not exactly like Steve’s going to come home looking for dust right off the bat anyway.  He goes and locks the front door (just in case) and then is up the stairs in a hurry, the bed stripped of its clothing.  Steve has no issue with dirtying the sheets – how many times have they fallen asleep in a mix of bodily fluids and sweat? – but absolutely doesn’t want the mattress getting ruined.  Danny looks for one of Steve’s body towels and once found, lays it out over the bed.  He doesn’t actually have a plan for what he’s going to do yet, he just knows he’s going to do it.

                His clothes are off in a flash, the breeze coming through the half open window caressing his body in such a way that makes him even more aware of just how sensitive he is right now.  Danny stands there a moment, letting it run its smooth tresses over his chest and stomach before hopping into the bed, his lower half firmly on the towel.

                Danny is by no means opposed to self pleasure.  Hell, in the time between Rachel and Steve that’s most of what he had.  Those had been strange, shapeless days, chasing the demons out of peoples lives, coming home, making his body work for him so that there could be release of some sort.  He doesn’t latch onto those memories, not when there are far happier and interesting ones to consider.  Danny doesn’t often get the chance to indulge them, not when Steve makes it his personal mission to ensure that every single orgasm Danny has is out of this world.  It’s appreciated but sometimes, Danny would really rather just be with himself.  That sort of constant, assured intensity is… taxing.

                “Bastard,” Danny mutters to himself.  He doesn’t actually hate it, if the marks on his back and neck are anything to go by.  He touches them as his hand drifts down his front, switching his wedding ring over to his right hand so that it’s against his cock as he touches himself.  Steve fucking loves that shit, knowing those precious bits of metal get covered in spunk and lube regularly.  He should take a picture for posterity – but soon enough Steve will be getting the real deal.

                Hard as he is, Danny’s mind drifts back to the image of Steve inside him.  Steve’s a sub all the way around unless provoked (which he’s iffy at best on) so Danny imagines Steve under him, that incredibly body spread out underneath him while he rocks his hips on Steve’s bare dick, fingers twisting and teasing his nipples.  God, Steve’s hands would be on his hips, bruising them with these perfect fingerprints that will linger for a week or better. 

                Danny doesn’t even realize he’s touching his hole until he looks down and he’s got his legs cocked up, his fingertips just inside his body.

                It’s stupidly obvious to him what he’s got to do.

                Without looking he gets their bottle of lube out from under Steve’s pillow and gets up on his knees, wetting his hole generously before sliding the first finger in.  He’s tight, way too tight right now but fuck, he’s impatient.  The phantom feeling of Steve’s cock buried balls deep in him is too good to let go – so he delves deeper.  Danny’s short enough that he can lean down and kiss Steve with ease without having to adjust anything.  Having Steve’s tongue and dick inside him is a double edged sword, one that threatens to put Danny over the edge far too quickly.

                He slides in finger number two and opens his eyes, this growing hunger clawing at the bottom of his stomach.  He could grab Steve’s dildo, slide one of the condoms they seldom use on it, and go to town – but it’s not Steve-size.  It’s almost a perfect match for his own cock, yes, but it’s just… it’s not what he wants.  Daring to let himself be unstable, he gets his left hand around his dick and tries to make up for the lesser quality of his own fingers, pulling his foreskin all the way back and watching a huge drop of precome leak down to the towel he’s mostly still on.  Steve would have that licked up in a heartbeat, would even tip Danny forward so that he could stroke it out right into his mouth.  Danny’s seen the day where Steve will play him so long and carefully that he holds off Danny’s climax for an excruciatingly long time just so he can lap up his precome – he kind of wants that too, and doesn’t take any shame in tasting himself.  The pineapple smoothies Steve has insisted upon him consuming has made him far sweeter than normal, and just like Steve he can’t get enough of it.

                Before long, he’s got a third finger inside himself.  Danny’s gone deep into his fantasy, sucking on his fingers and touching his prostate so that even more pre leaks out.  His wedding ring bumps continually against his hole, a jolt that shoots right up his spine and makes warmth cloak itself around his neck.  He’s gone from wanting to needing Steve like this, up on his knees and Steve’s massive arms around him, kissing him so deeply that it makes his head spin.

                “So you’re kind of loud.”

                Danny’s head snaps up, eyes open wide, ready to leap up – only to find Steve at the foot of the bed, shirtless, sweaty, and sporting a massive fucking boner out of the side of his jockstrap.  He’s lightly stroking himself, eyes glued to Danny’s flushed body.  “Do you really want me to fuck you that badly, babe?”

                “You… why didn’t you fucking let me know you were home?”  Danny’s fingers are still in his ass and like hell if he’s taking them out until Steve is right fucking there to take over.

                “Because I was having too much fun doing the same as you.”  Steve holds up his left hand and sure enough, his fingers are covered in lube too.  “I was outside the door listening – your ‘I have something up my ass’ noises are… distinctive.”

                “Well, good on you for picking them out.”  Danny grunts as he lowers himself more to the bed, his thighs starting to shake with the considerable effort of holding himself up.  “So are you gonna watch or actually bother to make my day?”

                Steve quirks a smile and puts his bare left foot up on the edge of the bed, his toes curling as he shoves his own wet fingers back inside himself.  “In a minute – I’m enjoying this.” 

                Alright, fine – Danny can definitely get behind watching his husband wreck himself.  Steve closes his eyes, transfixed at the feeling of his fingers moving in and out of his own body.  Danny doesn’t try to match each motion, just watches, his eyes following the motions of Steve’s fingers, the steady drip of precome from the end of his cock – it all adds up to Danny just wanting him even more, wanting Steve to take and ruin him until they can’t feel anything but pleasant numbness anymore.

                “Look so fucking hot, Danno.”  Steve’s focus is back on him, licking his lips so that their wetness makes them glisten.  “Fuckin’ love seeing this, fucking yourself for me.  So goddamn sexy.”  Steve’s getting wobbly-kneed, between his strenuous morning and the extra strain of keeping himself upright while he nails his own sweet spot.  “You want me bad, don’t you?”

                “Ye- yeah, I do.”  Danny’s doing his best to shuffle across the bed without taking his fingers out of his ass – but it’s useless.   Steve breaks from his position and suddenly he’s _there,_ pulling Danny down to the now bunched towel, laying Danny out on top of him and replacing Danny’s slick fingers with his own.  They’re thicker than Danny’s longer too – they feel like heaven, making Danny moan loudly against Steve’s open mouth.

                “Suck on my tongue, Danno, c’mon.”  Steve implores with an extra crook of his fingers against Danny’s prostate, feeling hard as can be inside his body.  Danny pulls Steve’s tongue out of his mouth with his lips and yeah, Saturday sex is going to be righteously filthy if this is the start they’re off to.

                It goes on like that for fifteen minutes, trading wet, deep kisses and fingering each other open, Danny performing a veritable acrobatic feat by getting his hand behind and between Steve’s spread legs.  It gives his shoulder hell but the tight clenches of Steve’s ass around his fingers is worth the pain, especially when Steve finally decides he’s had enough and lifts Danny up to his knees, immediately guiding his cock into him once his fingers are removed.

                “Jesus _Christ._ ”  Danny’s whole world goes white as Steve slides all the way in, fucking up into Danny’s slick hole, making him feel every bit of girth he’s got to him.  Steve watches Danny’s face in a way that Danny knows means he’s taking in every single detail, committing them to memory – this is the intensity that Danny finds daunting until Steve links their hands on his chest, keeping them steady as he starts to grind himself against Danny’s prostate.

                “This what you wanted, Danny?  My cock filling you up, making you moan?”  Steve leans up and steals a sweet kiss, the scent of sweat and grass and _man_ nearly knocking Danny flat.  “Sound and look so fuckin’ good, babe.”

                “Fuck, Steve you…”  Danny grits his teeth as Steve finds this one particular place that turns his bones to jelly, stretched wide around the base of Steve’s cock.  “I didn’t… yeah, just, fuck me baby, fuckin _fuck_ me.”

                Steve hasn’t quite got the message yet, obviously far more interested in making Danny want it more, eyes glazed over with a need so intense it’s unsettling.  “Dildo’s in the side drawer, Danno – get it for me, yeah?”

                How the hell Steve’s that coherent right now is beyond comprehension – but Danny leans up and opens the drawer, getting Steve’s toy out.  Danny has an inclination of what Steve wants and with the last remaining vestiges of his concentration, slicks it up and starts to will his body into making room for it, only for Steve to stop him.

                “Oh no, not that Danno – you’re gonna fuck _me._ ”

                Trust Steve to want to get fucked as he’s fucking.  Another reason to love his muscle-bound ass.

                “You… get a pillow?”  There’s no way this will work at a flat angle, so Steve grabs both of them and puts them under his ass, making his hips move up and sending another flash of lightning across Danny’s vision.  Maybe it’s just how Steve looks today, maybe it’s just from not bottoming for so long – but Danny can’t hardly stand to keep his orgasm back.  Whenever it happens, Steve’s going to get fucking _blasted._

Danny slides the dildo into Steve and there it is, the completely blissed out look of a man in complete ecstasy – Steve’s face softens, his eyes rolling back in his head and of course he fucking _smiles._

                “Hey, McGarrett, you’ve got work to do.”  Danny tugs on his chin so that Steve’s line of sight is on Danny’s body, his cock in particular.  There’s a growing puddle of precome on Steve’s abs, collecting in his come gutters and running down the bed.  Danny slide his fingers through it feeds some back to Steve, hoping it encourages him to move.

                It does the trick and Steve holds tightly onto Danny’s wrist with his left hand, fellating his fingers while the other keeps Danny’s hip in a death hold, pumping his lower body up, down, up down, drawing even more precome out of his body.  Danny’s an incoherent mess, doing his best to fuck Steve with his dildo at the same time and hoping he’s finding his mark.  He finds that mimicking Steve’s motions works fairly well, in sync enough to even anticipate a little.  It gets his fingers out of Steve’s mouth long enough to put his hand on his cock, trying his hardest to bring himself some relief.

                Steve’s teeth clench, Danny twisting the dildo inside him.  “That mean you wanna come?”

                “Damn right it does – I wanted to come before you even got here.”

                “And you call me a pushy bottom – hold on.” 

                Danny isn’t ready to be lifted bodily, but he is, and is then set down in Steve’s lap on the edge of the bed, Steve immediately reaching for the dildo in Danny’s hand and shoving it back in, hips snaking on it as he fucks Danny, Danny’s arms and legs wrapped around Steve’s body.  It’s completely, totally insane, trying to do both at once but fuck _all_ if Danny doesn’t find it to be incredibly hot – it doesn’t take a minute before he’s coming untouched, teeth sunk into Steve’s thick right shoulder, muffled crying getting louder as Steve finishes him off, his thrusts getting less concise and deep as he comes too, ending up bent forward with Danny precariously dangling above the floor.

                “Hold… hold on,”  Steve lowers Danny as gently as he can and follows with him, ending up on top of Danny and on the day down, ends up pulling out, his cock taking with him all the come and lube in Danny’s ass,  It drips down and out of him, ending up on the small of his back as they sprawl in a sweaty heap, both his and Steve’s bodies covered in Danny’s spunk.

                That Steve doesn’t immediately go to try and clean it up speaks volumes about just how worn out they both are.

                “I don’t think that guys our age should try that too often.”  Danny pulls Steve’s face to his neck, running his fingers through his sweaty hair and blissing out in spite of the hard flooring.  “I’d hate to be one of those ‘emergency room horror stories’ everyone talks about.”

                Steve chuckles, picking his head up and looking down at his husband with enough warmth to almost start Danny up all over again.  “Guys our age also shouldn’t be able to come handsfree, either – don’t think you’ve managed that before.”

                “Well, you bend me up like a pretzel and expect what, exactly?”   Danny squirms as more warm slick leaks out of him, increasingly aware of just how thoroughly he’s been debauched.  “Also, do you think we good get all that on tape again and sell it off as a wonder of the world?”

                “Hardly .”  Steve brings Danny’s hands to his and kisses him, tongue dipping in and out of his mouth and making Danny smile.  The bastard’s even more cuddly after he’s topped, like he’s making up for his accidental prowess.  Admittedly, Danny’s ass hurts like hell and will do so for the rest of the day, but being pinned and kissed by an equally mushy Steve isn’t a bad compromise.

                And hey – he didn’t dirty the mattress, either.  That has to count for something, right?

___

                The next two weeks are the longest continual streak of Danny bottoming since he and Steve first got together.  Before, Danny could have counted on both hands the number of times he’d been on the receiving end of things.  Now he’s run out of fingers and honestly, he’s happy about that.  Of course, it’s not truly bottoming all by himself when Steve brings the dildo into play too, needing that stimulus to come as well.  Otherwise, he’s just fucking Danny without any release of his own.  The guy just likes to have his ass messed with, is all.  Naturally Danny provides all he can and their foreplay goes to a lot of Steve getting rimmed while Danny opens himself up, either with the dildo or his own fingers.  Their whole dynamic is even more flexible now and even though the arguing, bitching, and so on that consists of most of their conversations is still there, it’s less deliberately biting than before.  Danny chalks it up to the immense satisfaction that Steve’s been receiving from getting to stick his cock inside someone.  That’s the lizard brain element being fed – evolution predisposes them to giving, and Steve, big of a bottom as he is, is still wired that way, and it shows.

                Not to mention that they’ve been some of the best orgasms Danny’s had in years.  He’s got aches in places he didn’t really remember he had, bite marks on his chest and shoulders, and this sort of permanent of floating feeling in his stomach.  The near-constant flood of endorphins in his system has him more hooked than ever on his husband and it’s like every chance they get, their hands are all over each other.  They even work harder at the gym for each other – and those sessions have ended every time with both of them doused in come and sweat.  They’ve also gone through three bottles of the lube and in all seriousness, Danny has been looking into one of those big bottles with the pump handle.  It would last a lot longer.

                Fucking as hard as they’ve been, however – crime doesn’t stop just because they’ve been having particularly fantastic sex lately.  In actuality, they’ve wrapped up three long term cases recently.  In their wake?  Assloads of paperwork.  Danny’s been trying his hardest to multitask and get all of what’s required of him done while also doing the boring stuff like paying bills, keeping up with Grace, making sure they don’t eat take-out every night.  While also taking Steve’s dick at every possible turn but hey, it’s about as ideal of a situation he’s had in a long time.  Marriage Version 2.0 is this great, exciting mess that Danny probably finds far too much delight in trying to organize.

                He’s paying their phone bills online while drafting the last section of his latest report when Steve knocks on the door to his office, gun slung low on his thigh and his arms crossed over his chest.  Danny’s mouth opening and his pen stopping is involuntary – Steve’s just looked so goddamned _hot_ lately that it’s hard to focus on much else when he’s in the room.

                “So I’ve been thinking.”  He takes Danny’s staring to mean invitation, and he strides into the office and perches himself on the edge of his desk.

                “About?”  Danny spins his chair and makes little circles with the butt end of his pen on Steve’s knee cap. 

                “I don’t know about you but some of the more… creative… positions we’ve been trying have been hell on my back.”  Steve had just turned forty three recently, and while he tries to tell himself he’s not old, Danny knows.  And Steve’s not the only one that’s been feeling it, either.  For the first time in life, Danny’s taking Tylenol every morning to try and let his body keep up.  He wants to bring up maybe adding a couple younger guys to the team but he’d rather do that after another life-threatening adventure so that Steve knows he’s completely serious.  It’s getting to the point where they just can’t run as fast anymore, and Steve more than anyone hates it.

                “Alright – so what, missionary tonight?  Good old doggie?”  Just thinking about it is starting to turn Danny on, and he spreads his legs in the hopes that Steve gets the hint.

                “Well…”  Steve definitely looks between Danny’s legs, the briefs he’s wearing today giving him this magnificent lift, as much for his own benefit as Steve’s.  Steve has eye fucked him at least three times today, including when Danny had to give a presentation over at HPD Headquarters that morning.  Steve had deliberately placed himself in the back of the room to keep from jumping him in front of fifty cops.

                “Well what?” Danny does stand up and place himself between Steve’s knees, giving his husband the chance to get his train of thought back on track.  He skitters his hands up Steve’s sides, just barely protected by his thin t-shirt.  The cool air in Headquarters has Steve’s nipples hard too, poking out in inviting little peaks through his shirt.  Danny goes for those next, just barely rubbing them with the pads of his thumbs.

                Steve has to bite his lip to bring himself back and once there, finally gives Danny a reply.  “I think I have a way of satisfying the both of us in a non-injury inducing way.  Take a look.”  He takes his phone out of his pocket and shows Danny his latest search:

                Double ended dildos.

                Danny’s eyes widen a little, not entirely sure what he was expecting Steve’s idea to be – this definitely wasn’t it.  However, it’s… practical.  Steve doesn’t often do “practical” – but here he is, actually thinking something through in a sane, rational manner.  Hey, maybe Danny’s rubbing off on him in more than one way, because this is an idea he can definitely get on board with.

                “So – what led you to this?”  Danny flips through a couple more images, hoping for an action shot or two; sadly none is forthcoming.  He hands his phone back to Steve and hooks his fingers in Steve’s belt loops, pulling them close and nosing at Steve’s cheek for a kiss.

                Steve has to think for a minute, what with Danny working his way towards his earlobe.  So far as he knows, they’re the only ones in the building.  It’s after eight, and Chin and Kono had left two hours ago.  Danny’s here by choice and Steve, well… he’s not going anywhere until Danny does. 

                “Just consideration for our future health.  If we hurt now, just think of how bad it’s gonna be when we hit sixty.”  Steve’s starting to return a couple kisses, sliding his hands up Danny’s ribcage, up, then back down, nice and slow so that there’s a great deal of heat transferred.  It makes Danny shiver pleasantly, just being close like this with his husband because they fucking can.

                “First time you’ve ever said ‘for our future health’ – and I’m not counting on seeing forty five, pal, so sixty seems a little optimistic.”  He keeps his tone as teasing as he can – but they both know it’s entirely possible, so before Steve gets a chance to say anything, Danny brings their mouths together and gives him the kiss he’s been wanting to since that morning.

                It’s one of those kisses that spreads heat right down to your belly, in both you and the other person, each other’s flames curling in towards the other.  Danny’s hand slides from Steve’s cheek to the back of his head, his left gripping Steve’s where it rests on his knee, wedding ring pressing hard against his husband’s skin.  Steve gives this soft, almost inaudible little moan when Danny’s tongue goes in his mouth, getting even deeper as Danny runs his fingers through his hair.  Kissing Steve like this is intoxicating because it’s so honest, so powerful that it makes Danny’s blood course faster than ever.  _I want you, I love you, I need you –_ they’re all right there in the subtle movements of his lips against Steve’s, that irresistible mouth tasting so pure and wonderful to the point of making Danny wonder what he did to deserve it.

                When they pull back, Steve looks like he’s just has his oxygen supply taken away and these are the last breaths he’ll ever pull into his lungs.  He doesn’t open his eyes right away, instead choosing to lick the taste of Danny off his lips with the tip of his tongue.  When he finally does look at him again, he only opens up halfway.

                “You uh… you’ve been saving that one, haven’t you?”  Steve looks like he wants more and yeah, Danny wants to give him more – but he also wants to hear more about Steve’s idea.

                “All day – say, why don’t we ditch this joint and go see if we can’t find one of these yeah?”  For emphasis, he grabs Steve between the legs and cups him just hard enough to confirm that Steve’s just as turned on as he is right now.

                “Office is already shut down – you say the word and we’re out of here.”

                Steve does give him the chance to shut everything off properly before he pins him for another one of those gut-wrenching kisses against the door jamb.  Danny already knows what sex will be like when they get to it.  Double ended dildo or not, he’s going to end up with Steve under and around him, followed by at least half an hour of not moving after.  Part of Danny wants to skip right to that – but there’s more to do than just cuddle today.             

                _A lot_ more.

                One of them must have pressed the keys in Danny’s pocket because the Camaro has already started when they’re outside, the growling burble of the exhaust promising to take them anywhere they want to go.  They don’t get in right away; instead, Danny ends up with Steve pressed against the passenger side of the car, stepped between his legs so that he can grind against him.

                “Steve, we _have_  to get moving – this is nice but…”

                “Not what you want, I know, just… let me, okay Danno?”  Steve’s hands have dropped to Danny’s crotch, messing with his bulge and surreptitiously trying to get his pants undone.

                “Steve, babe – what?  What do you want?”

                Asking that is a mistake, a big one.  Steve’s lips and eyebrows quirk up like he’s holding some incredibly valuable piece of information, and that Danny will be the absolute last person to know about it.  He finds the keys in Danny’s pocket and unlocks the door, pulling Danny just far enough away to open it before he’s pushing him inside to lay longways over the seat.

                Suddenly, Danny doesn’t need Steve to tell him what he’s thinking – he knows.  The look being given to him is one he’s seen for years now.

                Steve’s about to go down on him whether Danny wants him to or not.  Thank God it’s dark and that they opted to park in the back today.  It’s not completely private but it certainly lessens the chance of being caught.  Not that Danny’s particularly worried about that – getting Steve’s mouth on his dick is enough to make him stop his concern about being seen completely.

                “Doesn’t this kind of defeat the purpose of your later plans, babe?”  Danny helpfully unbuckles his belt while Steve goes for his zipper.  “Unless you’ve got someway of getting me back up.”

                ‘Yeah, you get a bird’s eye view of my ass while you ream it open with a big fuckin’ dildo. How’s that?”

                Just the words from Steve’s mouth nearly has Danny creaming his pants, so he gives in.  “Yeah, that… that’ll do it.”  He raises his hips up just enough for Steve to slide his pants and underwear halfway down his thighs and once there, Steve doesn’t even pretend to hesitate.

                Danny goes cross eyed as Steve opens his mouth wide and swallows his thick cock down to the base, humming with what sounds an awful lot like contentment once there.  God, how many blowjobs have they shared exactly like this one, clothes pulled aside just enough to get to the vital parts, the leathery smell of the Camaro a backdrop for sweat and passion?   Danny doesn’t actually bother to count anymore.  Blowjobs in the car are as sure a thing as sunshine and crime, and more often than not Danny’s load is the one Steve’s most concerned about.  Right now is no exception, seeing as how Steve’s sucking him hard enough that his cheeks hollow to the point of making his bones stand out.  That in itself surpasses something as base as fellatio and goes right on to God, art. 

                “Swear to God someone’s gonna kill us one day doing this.”  Danny picks his head up and looks Steve in the eye, those ridiculously sexy lips wet with spit and precome.  His eyes bely satisfaction, smiling at Danny as he pulls up to just the head and bunches Danny’s foreskin towards his mouth.  Steve’s tongue goes underneath it the world goes fuzzy again, complete with a shattered _Steve_  pulled from somewhere deep inside Danny.  He really wishes he still had his frenulum piercing but it had finally gotten to be too much to worry about on a daily basis – not that it’s stopped Steve’s obsession with that extra little bit of skin. 

                In fact, Steve only has to spend about thirty seconds spelling sweet nothings with his tongue before Danny’s whole body convulses, coming suddenly enough that the first two blurts catch Steve by surprise across his lips and cheek.  The rest is duly swallowed, his hand twisting slightly on Danny’s cock to make sure every little bit is got.

                “That… you just _had_ to do it, didn’t you?”  Danny doesn’t even know why he’s mad, because so far as two minute blowjobs are concerned, that one was pretty incredible.

                Steve’s still licking the come from his lips as he looks up at Danny and starts to put him back together.  “What, am I not allowed to suck my _husbands’s_ dick?”

                It’s frankly ridiculous how much those two little syllables get Danny going.  Husband is a perfectly normal, sane word, with absolutely no sort of kink attached to it – except Steve  did exactly that, turning Danny into even more of a deviant – and the sort of person who agrees to blowjobs in the seat of their _police car_  while still at work.  That definitely never happened back in Jersey, and several of his partners had what could very easily be termed “cocksucking lips.”

                “Just get up here so I can finish you off and then maybe, just _maybe_ we can finally do what we planned?”  Danny’s perfectly willing to let Steve use his mouth for whatever he needs – he just hopes he’s willing to do all the work.

                Except Steve doesn’t, just leaves Danny to button himself up and then walks over the driver’s side.  “Sorry, Danno – but that was a one way thing.  Been wanting to suck your cock since that presentation this morning.”  Steve adjusts his bulge, pointing it down his right leg and taking the offered keys from Danny.

                “Boy, aren’t I lucky – you just want to make a complete mess of the both of us later, don’t you?”  Danny’s pleased to find that while he’s relaxed, he certainly doesn’t feel drained.  Yeah, he’s _definitely_ good to go again.

                “What can I say, babe, you look incredible covered in spunk.”

                It’s telling  as to just how much of a hurry Steve’s in when he doesn’t even bother to let Danny taste the come in his mouth.  Danny isn’t disappointed, just curious as to why he’s so eager.  It’s not exactly like what they’re going to be doing is an uncommon occurrence, even if it is a little out of their wheelhouse. 

                Danny’s mild bewilderment clears up when Steve grabs Danny’s left hand and places it on his bulge.  “You know, if you do want to get me off…”

                “I’m not making you come in your pants like a teenager, babe – and it’s gonna show up if you do, unless you just trust me to walk in the shop and know what I’m looking for.”  Danny leans over to kiss Steve on the cheek as they come to a stop sign, rubbing his palm over roughly where Steve’s shaft is.  Steve groans, clearly having a difficult time talking.  The man has been subjected to God knows what kind of intense situations in the Navy, gone through walls, been shot – and he acts like a little dick rubbing is going to end him.

                “Glove compartment – should be a condom or two left in there.”  They do at least _try_ to be less messy when it comes to car sex.  It doesn’t always happen, but they try.

                “Babe, it’s just a stop sign, we don’t have time for…”

                Steve shakes his head, imploring Danny to move faster.  “No, put it on me. “  In a world-class show of desperation and coordination, Steve gets his pants undone and moves forward all at the same time, hauling his hard dick out through the fly of his pants.  He’s throbbing, glistening with precome – Danny can’t help but steal a touch, making him moan even more.

                “Think I see what you’re getting at – don’t move.”  Danny tears the gold foil packet open and rolls the Magnum half way down Steve’s dick, not seeing it necessary to go any further; this is just to catch his spunk and nothing more.

                “Yeah, good luck with that.”  Steve steals a glance down at himself, biting his lip when he sees Danny’s wedding ring glint as he moves his palm over the head.  “Christ…”

                “No, Danny.”  Danny’s gotten pretty good at handjobs, especially ones involving Steve behind the wheel and him to do whatever he pleases.  Steve’s wet enough that he can gather precome from where it’s dripped down his shaft and use it to slick him up, the condom adding extra sound is just the slightest bit offputting – nothing like the sound of wet latex to get the blood running.

                Steve, however doesn’t seem to care.  Danny wishes he could shove his tongue into his open mouth and make the experience that much better for him, suck on his bottom lip, rub his nipples with his other hand – but he can’t.  He settles for transferring all of those intentions into jerking Steve off as safely as he can and watching Steve fall apart as a result.

                “You know if we get caught, wer’re in trouble.”  Danny’s teasing, of course, just to see his husband flush a little more.  “How’d that look, HPD pulling us over, you with your dick out for the whole world to see, me being painted as a deviant… I don’t know Steve, is it really worth it?”  Danny slides his thumb right over the slit, pushing aside the little reservoir to get as close as he can.  “Unless that’s what you want – isn’t it, Steve?”

                “ _Danny, shut the fuck up._ ”  It’s clearly an almighty effort for Steve to get those words out, his hips trying to thrust up into the hot, tight grip of Danny’s hand.  He’s close, and Danny alone controls any relief he might get.

                “You’d love that, wouldn’t you?  Would want the whole world to see just how much you like cock, love having your ass messed with, how much you _smile_ when I’m fucking you-” 

                Danny doesn’t get the chance to finish, Steve putting his wrist in a death grip as he comes.  Danny feels the hot, warm pulses even through the skin of the condom, the head of his cock disappearing underneath a cloud of white and for a moment, Danny has a vision of feeding it to him while he drives…

                Being caught is one thing; wrecking the vehicle is another, and Danny truly doesn’t expect Steve’s self-control to hold out that long.

                Another stop sign approaches and Danny carefully removes the condom once there, tying it off and leaning over to give Steve a quick, dirty kiss.  “I was on a roll there, Dr. Claw.”

                Steve groans, his dick still hard as he does his best to put himself away.  “Yeah, that’s why I had to stop you.  Warn a guy next time, huh?”

                “What, you don’t like my poetry babe?”  Danny can’t resist leaning over and biting Steve’s earlobe, flicking his tongue back and forth over it and making Steve start to veer into the other lane as they begin moving again.  Steve shoves Danny off of him, obviously torn between letting Danny have his way with him or handcuffing him so he’ll keep his hands to himself.

                “No, I do – that’s the problem.  And for the record, I do _not_ want to get fucked in front of ‘the whole world.’ “  Steve frowns, trying to not look like he’s conceding the argument.

                Danny just sits there, waiting for Steve to finish out his thought.

                “But… I do like your cock, so fine, you’re _partially_ right.”

                “Aw, Steven – you’re actually willing to admit I’m right?”

                Steve grumbles something like _it happens more often than you think_ under his breath and without further mishap, takes them to their favorite sex shop.

___

                Diane’s working the counter tonight, a tall, blonde lady who looks like she’s gotten more than her share of Hawaii sun over the course of her life.  She just smiles at Steve and Danny as they walk in hand in hand, knowing that more often than not, they come in prepared – all she has to do is ring them out.

                Danny thinks back to their box of toys at home, full of cock rings, cuffs, even a few vibrators.  When it comes right down to it, neither of them are super kinky but definitely… adventurous.  They don’t need whips and all that to make the other pass out, not at all.  Surprisingly, the only dildo they own is Steve’s, and it’s more for his use than Danny’s.  That incident a couple weeks ago still hasn’t motivated Danny to break for anything but his own fingers.

                Well, save for having Steve’s cock up his ass.  That’s a million times better than any possible touch Danny can give to himself.

                “So – how big does it have to be?”  Steve’s standing with his arms around him from behind, not being in the least bit subtle about how much he wants Danny right now.  The few other patrons around accord them discretion, going about their own searches without so much as a word of greeting to the two of them.  Truthfully, Danny hasn’t thought that much about it.   His only hard requirements are nothing super cheap, and nothing that will be difficult for them to hold onto.  As competitive as sex tends to be between them at times, he’s not going to have Steve hogging the whole thing from him – which the bastard will probably do anyway.

                “I mean… you’re the one who came up with this idea, so what’s your ideal… dildo.”  Danny feels himself turn red saying that word out loud.  Here he was talking filthy shit into Steve’s ear earlier and now he gets shy.  Way to wuss out, Williams.

                Steve’s grin is felt against the side of his face.  “If I could replicate _your_ dick, that’d be it – but that’s kind of hard to do isn’t it?  So maybe we start there.”  Steve’s hand wanders down to his crotch and Danny swats him away; he’s already got a semi that doesn’t need to be made worse.

                “Not really fair, is it?  Because you see, I like yours.  In fact, I’ve come to like it that much more these last couple weeks, yeah? “  Danny’s mind starts giving him all sorts of material to work with, images of Steve draped over his back while he fucked him deep, riding Steve on his desk that one night last week after everyone had gone home…

                “Yeah?”  Steve kisses up behind his ear, making Danny tremble.  “That what you need, Danny?  My big cock filling your ass up?” 

                Fucking _hell_ Danny is not going to be arrested for public indecency, even if they are buying sex toys.  “Steve..”

                Steve gropes his ass, squeezing hard enough to remind him that _he’s_ the reason they’re here anyway – damn his own curiosity.  “See that one down there?”  Steve points to a double ender that upon closer inspection and testing, does indeed feel very close to Steve’s girth.  Danny knows right away that that’s it for him, and the sooner they leave, the better.  Fucking each other is just too good of a thing to put off any longer.

                Getting home seems to take forever, and even though Steve’s come close to violating practically every traffic ordinance issued in the last century, Danny still can’t keep his hands off of him.  If they wreck, Danny will absolutely shoulder part of the responsibility but goddammit, Steve’s tits just look so fucking _good_ in that t-shirt…

                Upon arriving home, it’s a race to the front door and truly, neither one of them has much of an advantage.  Hell, they nearly pull the door off its hinges while making out against it, their purchase clutched tightly in Steve’s hands while Danny feels up his chest. 

                Distant thunder makes them break apart, the night made even more sticky by low storm clouds that suddenly came in off the ocean.

                “Shower.  Prep.  Bedroom.”  Steve uses his SEAL voice, completely serious in his instructions.  Danny nods, backing off of his husband and letting him go.

                “See you in fifteen, babe.”  One more kiss and Steve’s inside and up the stairs, leaving Danny to lock the front door and use the guest bathroom to get himself ready.

                More out of necessity than desire, Danny washes up as fast as he can, targeting the key areas over a deep scrub.  He does wash his hair so that it’s nice and soft (Steve’s a sucker for it, and he likes to run his fingers through it during foreplay.)  While the next step isn’t his favorite, he tries to be as clinical as possible and not think about what he’s doing.  Just focuses on how good it’s going to feel when he and Steve finally get their hands on each other properly.

                Once finished, he puts a towel around his waist and heads up the stairs, heart racing with excitement.  The bedroom door is already open, the lights on and no Steve quite yet.  He doesn’t hear the shower any more – which means he’s at least done with that part – so Danny makes himself comfortable on the bed, discarding the towel and lazily getting himself back up to full mast.

                That goal is accomplished when Steve steps out of the bathroom, wearing not only the same jockstrap that drove Danny so wild a couple weeks ago but a very determined expression on his face as well.

                Danny’s breath stops, unashamedly gawking at his gorgeous husband.  “You look…”

                “Yeah, you too.”  Steve’s face breaks into a smile and he kneels at the foot of the bed, like he’s waiting for an invitation.  “I didn’t bother with shaving anything, so if you want me to…”

                “No, no – I want to see you just like you are.”  Danny holds his hands out, pulling Steve to and on top of him.  Automatically they slide down his back to his ass, cupping and squeezing all of that gloriously firm muscle.  Steve gasps when Danny touches his hole – already wet with lube.

                “Was kinda hoping I would get to do that.”  Danny slides a finger in, finding Steve even more prepared than he thought.  Steve doesn’t move, just lets Danny go right for him.  He’s slick up to Danny’s knuckles, feeling like he could take the dildo any time he wants.

                Steve moans and presses his mouth to Danny’s, nibbling at his lower lip.  “I wanted to be ready so I could do it to _you_ – been thinking about your ass all day, Danno.”  Steve’s hand goes between his legs and immediately touches Danny’s hole, stroking his middle finger over it.  “Gonna open you up so fucking good.”

                Danny squirms, trying to get his thighs further apart for Steve.  “You just gonna talk about it or you know, actually follow through?  Because I gotta say, I’m not a man of words – actions are way better.”

                Steve fixes him with a look, one that calls _bulllllllshit._ “Yeah, and I’m the King of Hawaii – spread ‘em, Detective.”

                When Steve uses that particular voice on him, it’s hard not to follow directive.

                Danny will never be truly prepared for getting eaten out, nor is he ever ready for just how _good_ at it Steve is.  Steve’s… passion… is breathtaking, pushing Danny’s legs back so that they’re nearly touching his chest.  All Danny can really do is watch his body get bent up and pushed around, fixed into the positions _Steve_ wants it in.  Being the take charge guy he is, Danny kind of wonders why Steve doesn’t do it to him more often-

                Oh yeah, because Steve McGarrett Williams is the biggest fucking bottom in the entire Pacific Rim, even if he is a champion ass eater. 

                Time kind of stops as Steve sets to work, licking Danny open with these long, deliberate swipes of his tongue, hands gripping his upper thighs to keep him spread and exposed.  Danny doesn’t even have to keep a hand on his cock to stay hard, watching the precome leak out onto his belly completely on its own.  Steve licks up to the base of his cock every now and then, catching some of it on his tongue before he goes back down and pushes it into Danny’s body.  Danny can feel the slick mess starting to run back down his ass and off of Steve’s chin, pooling between them.  Trust Steve to make as much of a mess as possible before they’ve even truly started – which is such a fucking _turn on_ that Danny has to stop him so he can kiss the filth right out of his mouth.

                “You’re going to be the end of me, and whether that’s here or out there…”  Danny points vaguely in the direction of outside as Steve kisses him, lips wet and tongue swirling around his.  He’s going crazy with how much he wants him – and that want kicks up even higher when Steve starts to finger him, spit wetting the way to the point of Steve being able to get two fingers in without any trouble.

                “So fuckin’ tight, Danno.”  Steve’s tongue swipes across his mouth again, making Danny gasp as he finds his prostate.  His body’s straining to let Steve in, trying to go without lube – but if he wants to take more, he’s going to need it.  Without breaking the kiss he reaches under the pillows and hands it to Steve.

                “Open me the fuck up Steve – you keep this up and it’s gonna be over real fucking quick.”

                That whole thing about feeling a wedding ring against his hole – it’s just as potent of a trick with Danny as it is with Steve.  It doesn’t take any time before Steve’s got the middle three fingers of his left hand inside Danny’s body, working him open in slow fucking motions, making Danny’s toes curl while he moans louder and louder into the cool air of their bedroom.  Steve keeps going back and forth between his mouth and his ear, occasionally his neck; he’s going to be a bloom of purple and black come morning, courtesy of Steve’s absurdly talented mouth.

                Once Danny watches his dick twitch and leak a drop of come, he figures they _might_ need to move things along.

                “Steve, c’mon – I’m not gonna get any wider.”  Danny thinks Steve only has three fingers in – but when he pulls them out, there’s definitely lube on his pinky as well.  Hell, did Steve just really have all those-

                He stops thinking about it, because doing that puts him very, very close to orgasm – and he doesn’t want that yet.  “Wheresit?”

                “Right here, babe.”  Steve gives him a kiss and gets up, the dildo laying clean on a towel on the nightstand.  It’s even bigger up close, and even as stretched as he is right now, Danny still feels the slightest bit hesitant.  Steve gets it nice and wet with lube, his fingers traveling over the surface in the same way as when he’s getting Danny ready.  Again, Danny has to stop himself from coming, perhaps even feeling a bit envious at its size; he can’t imagine what Steve would do with a cock even bigger than his…

                All of a sudden, Steve stops, looking at Danny, the dildo, and then back to Danny.  “How are gonna do this, exactly?”

                Huh.

                Danny had been enjoying Steve’s preparation so much it had completely slipped his mind.

                “Uh, facing each other?”  Danny spreads his legs and turns over on his side, his wet hole there for the world to see.  “Try putting it in me first.”

                Steve’s licking his lips and groping himself, cock stuck back out of the side of his jock.  “Sorry just… you look really fucking good right now.”

                “Chop chop, Commander, you can admire the view later.”  Danny gets both hands on his ass and spreads, making the message connect faster in Steve’s brain.

                “Yeah, you… yeah.”  Steve bends down and presses the tip of the dildo to Danny’s hole, watching as it feeds into his body.  Danny has to close his eyes, suddenly aware that he misjudged – this one is actually thicker than Steve, to the point of making his eyes water.  The breath is forced out of his lungs as Steve pushes deeper, filling him so completely that he feels it in the pit of his stomach.

                “That… Steve, that feels _incredible._ ”  Once he’s past the initial discomfort, Danny feels this beautiful fullness, his entire center of feeling shifting down towards his lower body.  He takes a deep breath, making himself relax and adjust further to the sheer size of the dildo that looks like it’s halfway in.  Right as he’s about to move it around a little, Steve’s mimicking the position he’s in and fucking himself down on it; Danny swears he sees Steve’s eyes water as he takes it in, ending up with his ass touching Danny’s.  Danny feels a surge of intimacy unlike anything he’s experienced before, like they’ve crossed some further threshold in their relationship.

                “Y’okay Steve?”

                “Super.”  Steve grunts and gets a hand on the dildo, testing his ability to keep a firm hold on it.  His eyes go out of focus, like he’s trying to reboot himself.  “Uh… how fast do you want me to go?”

                Danny lays back a little more, changing the angle just enough that the dildo is right on his prostate.  “Steve, whatever you’re willing to give, I can handle – just _fuck me._ ”

                Steve once again proves he’s good at taking orders – providing they’re under the righr circumstances.

                It’s awkward, at first, both of them trying to find that just right angle that has the dildo hitting both of them correctly at the same time.  Steve’s eyes leak tears every time he pulls it back into himself, only for Dany to do the same thing a moment later.  Their normal, fast-running dialogue is cut off, both of them so caught up in the experience that Danny can’t do anything but watch, looking down between their bodies to watch Steve wreck his own hole, stretched and red around the pale flesh color of the dildo.  Steve’s free hand is clenched in the sheets, his forearm bearing his weight not nearly as well as he’d like.

                Danny reaches for him, putting his hand over Steve’s where it’s on the dildo.  He misses a couple times (lube being what it is) but soon, he’s got his fingers linked with his husband’s, squeezing them and making Steve open his eyes up.

                “Hey, hey Steve, babe – look at me, okay?”  Danny’s got to see him, has to know truly how it’s making him feel.  Steve does, his pupils blown wide.  He’s a mess, too fucked up on pleasure to comprehend much else right now.

                “See this, Steve,” Danny continues, pushing his weeping cock towards him, “making me feel so fucking good, baby, swear I’ve… God, Steve, it’s almost too much, yeah?”  Danny knows he’s babbling, aware that after this is over, his words won’t mean a goddamn thing – but right now, he wants Steve to hear them.  “Wouldn’t fuckin’ do this with anyone else, just… just you.”

                Steve nods, mouth open to reply but the words get stuck – so he squeezes Danny’s hand back, tries to pull him forward, only that’s not going to work.

                So Danny _makes_ it work.

                Part of him had been wondering just how flexible the dildo is – no time like the present to find out. Keeping it pressed inside him with his left hand (still linked with Steve’s) he moves so that Steve ends up on his back and Danny’s above him, settled into a very low crouch that completely changes the angle of the dildo’s thrust, making him see stars behind his eyelids.  Steve grabs at his neck, crying out as Danny starts to ride the dildo so that it fucks down into Steve at the same time, their toy nearly bent double in the middle. 

                “Fuck, Danny, I… I wanna come so fuckin’ bad.”  Steve’s actually at his limit, between the kiss at the office and being jerked off earlier – the guy actually looks like he might lose it.  “Please, Danno, you…”

                Danny’s kiss makes his words falter – but kiss is a generous term for what he’s doing.  Their teeth clack, lips are scraped – but Danny gets his hand around both of their cocks, jerking as hard and fast as he can.

                They come so hard and fast that as far as Danny can tell, it’s simultaneous.  Steve gets coated from forehead to stomach, and a good deal runs down his abs as well.  Danny’s never seen him get so completely soaked like this, even during their raunchiest fucks in the past.  He keeps fucking himself _down,_ enough to make himself scream with how strong his climax is and Steve, beautiful, strong Steve – he fucking _cries,_ teeth bared and hands clamped onto Danny’s body so tightly that he feels bone shift.

                “Babe, it’s over, it’s….”  Danny can’t hold himself up anymore and down he goes, the dildo pulling itself out and that makes him shout even louder, the two of them a messy, boneless heap smack in the middle of the bed.

                Steve’s sobbing into Danny’s neck, overwhelmed so completely that Danny’s actually concerned for him.  “That… Danny…”

                “Shhhhh, I know.”  Danny’s voice is gone, pulled out of him with his orgasm.  “Just hold… hold still.”

                Steve bites his shoulder as he reaches down and pulls the dildo out of his husband, laying it aside and out of sight.

                It’s a long, long  while before either of them can actually move or speak.

                Danny stirs first, picking his head up and running his fingers through Steve’s hair.  “Think we both deserve a trophy after that, huh?”  This time he kisses Steve properly, wetting his lips and cupping his cheeks.  Steve melts even further, his eyes only half open and far less intense than before.

                “Now you know why I get so much out of the experience – but that should have come with a warning of some sort.”

                “Like what?”

                “Might turn your partner into a fuck machine and cause you to pass out.”  Steve rolls them over so he can spoon Danny, their bodies still sticky with sweat and come.  “And also ruin your chances of eating his load.”

                Danny chuckles and brings Steve’s left hand to his lips, kissing his wedding ring.  “Missing out once isn’t going to ruin it for you the next time – and may I remind you that you _literally swallowed an entire load earlier_?”  Danny’s truly surprised he came as much as he did, and so quickly.  Must be Steve’s doing he managed it.

                “Yeah but that was just a warm up.”  Steve jokingly ruts his hips against Danny’s ass, making Danny’s eyes start to water again.  “Sorry.”

                Danny reaches back and pats his thigh, trying to smile gamely.  “If you really want to go again, you’re gonna have to wait like, a year for all of this to sort itself back out.”  He doesn’t have to feel it to know sitting’s going to be difficult tomorrow.  The day after as well.

                “However long you need – I’m not going anywhere, Danno.”

                Pulling Steve in for another kiss, he knows that he couldn’t be speaking any more of the truth.

               

               

               

               

               

               

               


End file.
